Printed circuit boards are widely used in almost every electronic field today. Because source circuits and load circuits may have different impedance levels, means must be found to match the impedance to eliminate unwanted reflections and oscillations in the interconnection. Specific impedance transformers can be inserted in the circuit where necessary, but in the use of printed circuit boards where cost and space are prime considerations, alternate solutions, such as, microstrip or stripline impedance transformers are viable and desirable alternatives. The prior art is deficient, however, in the area of providing impedance transformation for use on printed circuit boards as an efficient low cost adjunct to the use of microstrip/stripline impedance transformers. Discrete pulse transformers (e.g. baluns), and tapered lines are known to provide impedance matching effect but the tight spacing on a printed circuit board demands the ultimate conservation of both space and component value in accordance with the overall economics of a marketed item. It, therefore, becomes highly desirable to utilize stripline and microstrip impedance transformation in the most efficient manner possible for use in printed circuit boards in data processing, computing or other type of equipment.